


Delighted

by sneezehq (BunniesofDoom)



Series: Tumblr Requests [164]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Katsuki Yuuri, Post-Canon, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/sneezehq
Summary: Yuuri is not about to ruin this for him.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Tumblr Requests [164]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1203751
Kudos: 48





	Delighted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon who wanted a sick Yuuri at a waterpark. Set post-canon. Enjoy!

Apparently, there aren't too many water parks in Russia (probably because it's, you know, FREEZING), because Victor practically squeals with excitement when he sees the colorful sign advertising a nearby water attraction. One look at Victor's pleading face and Yuuri knows that he doesn't stand a chance.

It won't be that bad, Yuuri tells himself. It'll probably be a fun way to spend their last day here. And really, anything is worth seeing that bright, delighted smile on Victor's face.

Of course, the morning of the day that they're slated to go, Yuuri wakes up with an uneasy stomach, his head pounding. The churning in his abdomen had made it difficult to sleep; he'd tossed and turned all night, and now his eyes are burning from lack of rest. His throat is scratchy and sore, and his nose is completely blocked on one side.

All in all, he feels like crap.

Yuuri briefly considers canceling, but his heart clenches when he imagines Victor's disappointed expression. His fiancé had been so delighted at the thought of spending the day going on rides-Yuuri is not about to ruin this for him.

Yuuri looks down at his traitorous body, frowning, before bracing himself and getting ready. He's sweating already, his skin protesting against the sweltering heat of the room. At least the cool water will feel good on his burning skin. Why is it so hot in here, anyway?

Victor does the majority of the talking on the water over, prattling on enthusiastically about how much fun the water park is going to be and all the rides he wants to go on. Yuuri nods when necessary and dozes off and on; his eyelids are far too heavy to keep open for long. His eyelashes are tiny boulders dragging his eyes shut.

"We're here!" Victor announces suddenly, jolting Yuuri out of an uneasy daze. It feels like it's only been a few seconds since they left the hotel, but when he glances out the windshield he sees the twists and curves of the slides reaching into the sky in front of him.

Victor insists on paying for their tickets and as soon as they're through the turnstiles he drags Yuuri towards the tallest Ride in the park. Yuuri definitely doesn't feel up for it, but he doesn't protest until they're nearly at the line for the ride, his fuzzy brain remembering something important.

"Hang on, Victor," Yuuri says, tugging at his arm. Victor stops and Yuuri clears his throat; his voice sounds entirely too rough, like he gargled with sandpaper instead of mouthwash last night before bed.

"What is it, Yuuri?" Victor asks expectantly, tilting his head in confusion, rather like Makkachin when you didn't give her her treat after her walk. Dogs take after their owners, after all.

Shaking his head in a futile effort to refocus his thoughts, Yuuri continues. "Well, it's just that, it's your first time at a water park. You probably shouldn't start with the biggest ride in the park. Why don't we go on some of the smaller slides first and come back and do this one when you're ready?"

Yuuri had been expecting Victor to protest, so he's surprised when his fiancé simply nods, beaming. "That's my Yuuri!" he announces, loud enough for the people around them to hear and to make Yuuri blush bright red. "Always so smart! So, which one do you suggest going on first, my waterslide expert?"

Going on the tamer rides first makes it much easier for Yuuri to pretend that he's fine. The cool water feels nice and soothing on his overheated skin, and dulls the pain dancing behind his eyes. His nose starts to run after the first three slides, and although it's a welcome change from the blocked stuffiness of before, Yuuri can't help but cringe when he thinks of all the snot trickling into the water. Hopefully the chlorine will be enough to kill his germs.

He might be spending too much time in the chilly water, because the heat plaguing his system has given way to wracking chills. Yuuri does his best to hide his shivering; fortunately Victor is too caught up in the exhilaration of the water park to notice.

"Can we go on it now?" Victor pleads, after they've gone on about five of the smaller rides, gradually increasing the difficulty as they went. "I'm pretty sure that I'm ready for this one."

Yuuri nods absently, wrapping his arms around himself as they make their way to the long line leading up to the top of the ride. It's becoming more difficult to focus on what Victor is saying; he's struggling just to put one foot in front of the other and not sway on his feet.

By some miracle, probably the same stroke of luck that lead to Victor seeing his video in the first place, Yuuri manages to make it to the top of the stairs without passing out or falling over. It's almost a relief to sit down when they're ushered over to the mouth of the tunnel, inner tubes in hand. The cool water feels icy against Yuuri's legs, yet his face is somehow still too hot. Yuuri splashes some water on on his cheeks and breathes a sigh of relief. Then the ride starts.

The sheer drops and twists and turns make Yuuri's already unhappy stomach even angrier. He squeezes his eyes shut in an attempt to block it out, but that only makes him feel dizzier. His ears pop with each massive drop and Yuuri finds himself willing the ride to end. Everything starts to blur together, and Yuuri doesn't even feel it when he plunges into the water. Doesn't hear Victor's terrified scream.

Then, there's just darkness. Cool, quiet, pleasant darkness.

The next time he's aware again, he's coughing and gagging against a painfully sore throat. As he continues to gasp, water trickles out of his mouth and down his chest. Gross. His throat feels like it's on fire.

His other senses come back to him, slowly. His eyes are closed, all he can see is the warm darkness behind them. He's lying on a rough surface-concrete, maybe? The smell of chlorine is strong in the air; it's in his mouth, too. There's an urgent voice murmuring near his ear.

Eventually, he regains the energy to crack open his eyes. "Yuuri?" The murmuring stops. "Are you awake, love?"

"Mhmm," he mumbles, voice raspy and cracking. His throat is on fire. "What happened?"

Victor sounds like he's forcing himself to keep it together. "You passed out on the ride, and nearly drowned when you hit the water. I jumped in and rescued you."

"You're always coming to save me," Yuuri murmurs reverently. He might still be a little out of it.

"You're running a fever," Victor says quickly. Yuuri can't see his face, but he's betting that he's blushing, at least a little. "Next time, tell me if you're not feeling well, okay?"

"Didn't want to ruin your day," Yuuri insists. It's important that Victor knows this.

"Oh Yuuri." There's a gentle kiss to his forehead, soft like the wings of a dove. The gesture soothes the ache still pounding behind his eyes and in his sinuses. "You could never ruin anything for me. You know that, don't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
